


How to Make Slime Soup

by Fintastica



Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Jevin should not be allowed near hot tubs, Space Outlaws AU, wait why is there even a hot tub in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: Whoever installed a hot tub in the Hermit Craft made a very big mistake.
Relationships: We're All Friends Here - Relationship, just one big hermitcraft family, platonic friendships only
Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124462
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	How to Make Slime Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186124) by [mayflowers07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/pseuds/mayflowers07). 



> Kudos to mayflowers07 and brooklyns_late for convincing me to write this...thing...
> 
> Also all credit for the AU is all for Martuzzio on Tumblr. Link: https://martuzzio.tumblr.com

"Jevin, no!"

"Aww, c'mon, it's just a quick dip-"

"No!"

It was a perfectly normal night for the Hermitcraft crew. The ZIT team were having a sleepover, Wels was spectacularly failing to win any races against xB in swimming, Ren was playing his music, and so forth.

Perfectly normal, besides the fact that Jevin was determined to experience the hot tub for some unexplained, probably amazingly dumb, reason.

Everyone on the Hermit Craft knew what was going to happen if Jevin was allowed to get in, including Jevin himself. Unfortunately, as the slime had very little sense of self-preservation beyond the basics, Jevin's impulsive self was very much prone to completely ignoring the fact that he should not go into the hot tub and...Well, Hypno did not want to clean up a melted Jevin that night. 

"It's a hot tub, what could go wrong?"

"Everything! You almost went down the drain last time!"

"So?"

xB, who had just won his race with Wels (again), called out, "Do it!"

"xB! Not helping!" Hypno moaned.

"See? Even XB agrees!" Jevin grinned. 

"No...." Hypno moaned, watching as TFC passed by in the hallways and waved at the foursome. Which Jevin took as a sign that yes, he should get into the hot tub and promptly proceeded to do so.

Of course he started to melt, not that the slime was too concerned quite yet. 

"Ahh....now this is the life." Jevin sighed happily. xB was snickering from where he was relaxing in the pool and flashing Jev a thumbs-up.

Wels came up beside an almost-crying Hypno. "Want me to go grab a bucket and some Asprin?"

"...Yes please...."


End file.
